Leaving Me Behind
by touch.the.sound
Summary: He just left, and he never came back. Will he come back? Butch and Buttercup fanfic. Might change rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

Woot new story!!! im really excited and i dont even know how i did this. First story, please be nice!

**Leaving me Behind**

He left, just like that. Never came back, and never said goodbye. Of course, I never showed that I cared. Everyday, I wore a mask to hide my emotions, I never let out what I was feeling. Every night, I cried myself to sleep, luckily, I had my own room. I had to be strong for my sisters, who had gone through the same thing I had. After all, I was the tough one...

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Stupid dream. Stupid, stupid dream. I saw him again, How perfect he looked, how I longed for him.

**Flashback**

"Buttercup!" he called. Was it really him? "Buttercup!" he called again. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Don't ever leave me again." I commanded. We enjoyed this position for only a few seconds when we saw pink mist. "Oh, I don't know about that." Came Him's female voice. In one quick movement, Him's claw slashed through my lovers heart. He started to scream in agony. There he lay, bleeding, and suffering in pain. "At least the last face I see, is your beautiful one." He said on his deathbed. He leaned up and kissed me for the last time. My lover was dead.

**End Flashback**

Of course, that really did not really happen, it was just a nightmare. "Butch, Butch." I started to say his name repeatedly.

That's right, the love of my life was Butch.

* * *

Heh that was short, im really new and it took me forever to upload this, a few friendly reminders would be welcomed. Please comment and tell me how i did i still need to know how to vdo alot of stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving me Behind

This morning was how every morning was. Bubbles was _pretending _to be cheerful, but she was failing miserably. No one noticed, but I did, I mean when you look at her, she was smiling, but in her eyes, you could see the depression. Good thing she was wearing a tank top, because I would check her arms for any cuts. Blossom never went out. She was very pale, and she was always in her room. She claims to be _studying_, but if you listen very closely, you can hear her crying. I wore a mask, a mask that was never meant to be broken. Occasionally, I would take all my anger out by punching my punching bag. Right before he left, Butch bought it for me. It was the only thing that reminded me of him, that I wouldn't cry at. I still had all the pictures, all the prizes he won for me at the fairs we went to, and my favorite, a flower he gave to me at homecoming. A Buttercup to be exact and I pressed it in a book so I could keep it forever. I still remember what he said when he gave it to me.

**Flashback**

We were dancing outside, the only couple outside. He tucked the flower behind my ear. "It's a buttercup, it is my favorite flower. It was my favorite even before I met you. There's a bunch of them right by my bedroom window. Everyday I wake up, and I see them, they instantly remind me of you." He said. I swore I melted right there. Luckily, he was holding onto me. Then, he kissed me. It was my first kiss. His lips felt so warm against mine, sparks were flying.

**End Flashback**

I haven't fallen in love with any other boy. I was still in love with Butch. "Come on Buttercup, time for school." Blossom said solemnly. It's been a year and we still haven't recovered. When we were at school, I caught up with my best friend Lillian, of\r just Lily for short. (**A/N:** Usually, I Don't like made up characters, but I just had too.) "Hey Lily, whatcha' up to?" I asked her. She and I are the schools biggest troublemakers, there is hardly a moment when a practical joke isn't running through our head. "Oh, nothing, just the bestest joke in the whole wide world!" We went on talking up until the start of homeroom. We shared all of our classes, thanks to yours truly, I hacked the school computers. Before we walked in she had to ask me. "So how are things going.." And I knew what she was referring to.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving me Behind Ch. 3

I froze. "What did you just say!" I nearly screamed at her. "Buttercup relax, I only asked how you are doing." Lily said, trying to calm me down. "Im not okay, I am very far from okay." I said in a whisper. "Have you been eating?" she asked, her tone was very concerned. "No." I whispered. There is just something about Lily that makes you want to tell the truth.

She asked that question because, one day during gym, she saw most of my bones sticking out of my body. She saw my shoulder blades sticking out, my rib cage, and my spine. I wore baggy clothing to hide it.

"Does the professor know, or your sisters?" she asked. I shook my head. I knew what she was going to do; she was going to tell them. "Please don't tell them!" I begged "Why not?" She asked rather stubbornly. "Because, they have enough to worry about, the professor is always consoling Bubbles, and making sure that Blossom does get outside of her work. I would just add on to the list." I explained. "Fine, I won't tell them, for now." "Come on, let's just go to Math." I said. Ugh how I hated math.

**Unknown P.o.V**

I hate this. Every minute of every day, I put her through pain and misery. It hurts me as much as it hurts her. It's been a year to the day. I am always thinking of her. I have forgotten why we left in the first place. I'm dying on the inside, I just want to hold her, to kiss her. But what am I saying, she probably hates me now. But I can't help it. I am still in love with her.

Yay mystery person, invisible cookie to whoever guesses who it is (Although I probably made it very obvious) But its up and I like it!!! But It's short, to me at least.


End file.
